Angel Tear's
by GodsChild586
Summary: A story of life and death
1. Tears

Title: "Angel Tear's" Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimer: I own it all Distribution: Tell me first I love my name in print. It was raining the day we lost you, the complete opposite of the day we first met. The day I first held you was the greatest day of my life. I had been in labor for 30 hours, but when I saw you it was all worth it. You were so tiny, your dad was crying, I was crying, me, Lorelai Leigh Mirano was crying. After all the scary things I've faced, I was crying out of pure joy at the sight of my beautiful baby girl nestled safely in my arms, I vowed I'd never let anyone hurt you. You were my first child and I would die before anyone hurt you. I only wish I could have. It had started after collage, when your dad and I got married. We had been married six months when we found out we were going to have a baby. Rory walked in to the house and put her bag down on the table with her keys. She had a huge grin on her face as she poured a glass of water and went to find Jess. "Jess, honey are you home yet?" "Yea, I'm in here, in the bedroom, what did the doctor say?" "Jess, we're going to have a baby." Jess grabbed Rory up in a hug and started to dance around the room screaming "we're having a baby, I'm going to be a dad." The first three months were horrible, I was sick all the time and work was almost nonexistent. If it weren't for your dad and every one else, I would have given up. Your Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke, Aunt Lane and Uncle Dave, and your dad were always there for me. Lane and my mom threw me a baby shower and I got all the things I needed to make you the most wonderful nursery I could. On May 25,2004 I met my sweet baby girl. "Okay Rory, a few more pushes and we'll meet your baby, push.........2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...breath, and again push.........2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, okay, don't push, here's the head. Put your hands down here and pull your baby out, one big push and you'll meet your baby, push.......2,3,4,5,6, here she is, it's a girl! The doctor placed the baby on a blanket on Rory's chest and Rory hugged her with all her might, for once in her life all was right with the world. The next day they took baby Jessica Lane Mirano home and started the best two years of their life. For two wonderful years life was great, baby Jessie grew and became a beautiful young lady, she had her dad's soulful eyes and her mom's soft brown hair. When she was two she started getting bruises all over herself and became very weak and tired. They took her to a doctor who ran tons of tests and couldn't find what was wrong with her. She was sent to a specialist who ran even more tests. The doctor called Rory and Jess and gave them the worse news they had ever heard. Their precious baby girl had cancer. Jessie fought with all she had until she couldn't fight anymore. "Jess, I hate this, this feeling of being so helpless, my baby is dying and I can't fight what's killing her." As she said this Rory broke down in to tears in Jess's arms. Jess held her and rocked her as his own tears mingled with hers. When she was cried out she stood up and walked over to Jessie. She picked Jessie up and cuddled her close. "Jessie, I love you baby, daddy and me love you so much. We know how hard you fought for us and we want you to stop fighting and rest, you deserve to rest, we love you so much, and we'll never stop fighting, but we know that you need to stop fighting and we love you, today and forever. Rory placed a small kiss on Jessie's head followed by Jess doing the same. The heart monitor started to beep as Rory and Jess looked out the window. The tear's falling down their cheeks matched the rain as the tears from heaven kissed the ground and baby Jessica Lane Mirano went to heaven to join her Grandfather, who waited with open arms. May, 26,2007 One day after her third birthday, Jessie went back to the angels. 


	2. New Beginnings

"A New Beginning" Author: GodsChild586 Distubution: Ask first, I'm going to be famous. Disclaimer: I own it all Spoilers: This is the sequel to"Angel Tear's"  
  
"We'll never stop fighting for you, Jessica Lane Mirano 2004-2007 Wonderful Daughter, Brave Fighter, She never gave up." Jess placed his arm around Rory's shoulder as he lead her to the car after the funeral. It had been a nice service, all Jessie's family and friend's had been there, Grandpa Luke had sang her favorite song as Rory and Jess placed pink Paris's on her casket. Rory placed her hand softly on top and said her final good-bye to her sweet baby girl.  
  
Later that evening Jess sat in Jessie's room and cried, cried out all the things he couldn't say out loud, all the things he wanted to tell her, that had seemed to fragile to talk about. He prayed to God to watch out for his little angel and to let her memories live on forever. Over the months the pain faded and they could say her name without crying, on one day in late May, a phone call came, Rory's doctor called and told Rory that she was going to have a baby.  
  
"Jess, we're going to have another baby, what if I can't do it? What if I lose this baby like I lost Jessie?"  
  
"Rory, you aren't going to lose this baby, God is telling you that Jessie wants a baby sister or brother, even if she's not here, she knows that you'll love this baby as much as you loved her." Lane, Dave, Grandpa, and Grandma were called and told the news, they all rushed right over to congratulate the happy couple. Rory and Jess decided to put the baby in Jessie's bedroom with a picture of Jessie on the dresser. On a cold morning in early February, the baby decided to make it's grand entrance.  
  
"Jess, pass me the orange juicccccccccccccccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee!" Rory grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain.  
  
"Rory, is it the baby? is it time?"  
  
"Get the car nowwwwwww! The baby's coming" Jess drove Rory to the hospital and carried her in side.  
  
"I NEED A DOCTOR, I'M HAVING A BABY," then off every one's looks, quickly amends," I mean my wife is"  
Rory was taken to a room and told to put on a gown, she   
laid on the bed and waited. The doctor came and told her   
it was time to push.  
  
"Okay Rory, big push and we'll meet your baby,   
and push.......2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10, breath, and   
push.........2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10, okay don't push, the   
head's out, look down here, and pull your baby out, one   
last big push and will see the baby, ready and   
push..........2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and here it is, it's a girl."  
  
The baby was placed in her arms and Rory's heart   
caught in her throat as she held her new baby girl.  
  
"Jess, I, I want to call her Jamie,"  
  
"Jamie Victoria Mirano, my sweet little angel, Jamie   
is the perfect name, she looks like Jessie did."  
  
Jamie was taken home and placed in her crib, in the   
same room that Jessie had lived in. Jess and Rory waited   
for every one to get there so they could meet the new   
baby, Lane and Dave arrived first with a teddy bear and a   
book for Rory. Lane walked in to Jamie's room and gasped,  
  
"She looks just like Jessie, that soft brown   
hair, those soulful dark eyes, what's her name?"  
  
"Jamie Victoria, Jamie, after Jessie, and Victoria, after Mom."  
  
Luke and Lorelai arrived next with a box of   
clothes and a blanket that Lorelai had made. Lorelai rushed   
into the nursery and picked up Jamie in a hug.  
  
"There's my grand baby, hi Jamie, Rory, she is   
so cute, when can she spend the night at our house."  
  
"Mom, she's only four days old she isn't going   
anywhere for at least six months."  
  
Rory reached over and took Jamie saying it was   
time to feed her. When Jamie was done eating Rory put her   
down for a nap and went to join the others in the living   
room for coffee.  
  
"So how have you guys been, anything interesting   
happen while I was, you know, in labor?"  
  
"We're getting married, Dave proposed yesterday."  
  
"Lane, that's wonderful, we were waiting for you   
two to get it together, congratulations." "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," a round of loud cheers Paris up as Dave dipped Lane in one heart stopping kiss. Baby Jamie, now six months old was clapping her hands as Jess bounced her on his knee.  
  
"Lane, I'm so happy for you, we have a party set up at the house, a little food, some music, and a surprise for you and Dave."  
  
When every one arrived at Rory and Jess's house, they were led into the living room for coffee and cake while Jess and Luke went to fix the surprise. Dave had brought a car for Lane, and Jess and Luke were tying on tin cans and a just married sign, they used silly string, shaving cream, and balloons. After they came back inside Rory put a blindfold on Lane, while Lorelai put one on Dave. Dave and Lane were lead outside and told to take off the blindfolds, they did so and Dave handed Lane a card, "To my wife, from now until forever in love." and wrote that the car was his gift to their future. Lane threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
They left for their honeymoon and promised to call in a few days after they "settled in," after they drove away Rory carried Jamie into her room and put her down for a nap.  
  
"That was a nice service, Lane looked so pretty up there, I loved her dress."  
  
"Yeah, she looked so happy, I've known her all my life and I've never seen her so happy. Lane and Dave came home a week later and came over to give Rory some good news, They pulled up outside Rory and Jess's house and pulled presents out of the car for all their friends and for Jamie.   
For Rory, a new dress and matching shoes, for Jess, a new Hawaiian shirt, for Luke, a new book, and for Lorelai, a new sewing kit. For baby Jamie, a pink dress and short set with matching shoes and a hat.  
  
"Kate, Jess, we have something to tell you, I'm pregnant, the baby's due in May, I'm going to be a mom."  
  
"Lane, that's so great, I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Wait to go Lane, joining the baby train." "Surprise!!!!!!!!" Lane jumped back as all her friends jumped out of hiding when she turned on her living room light.  
  
" How did you guys get in here? I know I locked the door." Rory walked forward with Dave's keys in her hand.  
  
"I know the owner, she's due to have a baby in six months and this is her baby shower, sooooooo, surprise."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're all here, I just came from the doctor and he told me something I wasn't expecting, I'm going to have twins."  
  
"Oh my goodness, that is so great, I'm so happy for you."  
  
As the party got underway the girls talked some more and decided to tell the boys that night at dinner. As the party came to an end Rory handed Jamie to Lane and told her to sit on the couch and that she would clean up. Jamie, now nine months old was trying to get down and crawl.  
  
"She's sure is a wiggle worm isn't she? She's trying to get down, she'll be walking soon." Rory just smiled and threw the last of the trash into a can nearby. "How 'bout we go shopping and get new dresses for tonight for you, me, and Jamie?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sound's good, let's go," Lane responded, as she pulled herself out of the chair. Rory placed Jamie in her stroller and she and Lane walked into the mall and headed for their favorite store.  
  
"Let's get Jamie's first, so she can take a nap while we get ours." Rory said.  
  
" Okay," Lane responded. Rory and Lane walked over to the baby clothes. Lane picked up a light blue dress and short set and held it up to Jamie to see if it would fit.  
  
"That is so cute, Jamie will look so adorable in this, what do you think?" Lane asked.  
  
"I love it, she'll look so cute, wait till you pick clothes for your little one's, you get to do this twice at once for two babies."  
  
They decided on Jamie's and headed to the maternity section, they found a short light pink dress and white leggings.  
  
"My pink sandals and hair clip's will look so cute with that," Lane gushed as she held it up,"You like?"  
  
"Yea, it is so you, It look's so cute"  
  
They headed over to the petite section and Rory got a light blue sweater that matched Jamie's dress and a short black skirt with light blue butterfly's on it that matched the sweater. They paid and headed to the market to pick up dinner. They bought salad, water, strawberry's, broccoli, cheddar, and boneless, skinless chicken.  
  
They then headed to the car and drove over to Rory's house. Rory checked to see if Jess was home and then they headed into the house. Rory took the sleeping Jamie in and put her down for a nap and then went into the kitchen to help Lane make dinner. They seasoned the chicken, steamed the broccoli and melted cheddar over top of it. They put it in the oven to stay warm and went to get dressed. After Rory and Lane were ready Rory dressed Jamie and carried her into the kitchen. She put Jamie in the high chair and set the table. Lane walked in and took the chicken out of the oven and put it on the table. As she got out the broccoli, Rory got out the salad, dressing, and the water. Rory picked up the phone and called Jess and told him and Dave to come home.  
  
Dave and Jess showed up ten minutes later, parked the car and walked up to the door. They walked in and came into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, this look's great, and look at my little Jamie, all dressed up," Jess leaned down and picked up Jamie and held her out to look at her new outfit. They sat down to eat, said grace, and Lane told them the good news, Dave was very happy and gave her a big hug,  
  
"Twins, wow."  
  
After dinner Rory went to check on Jamie and found that she had a small temperature and was clammy. Rory picked her up and carried her out into the living room.  
  
"Jess, she's warm, should we take her to the hospital?"  
  
"No, she probably has a little cold, just call the doctor and tomorrow if she's still sick then we'll take her."  
  
Rory called the doctor and she told her to give Jamie some children's Advil and put her down to bed. The next morning Jamie still had a slight temperature and Rory put her in her car seat and seat belted Jamie into the car. She told Jess she would call later and drove Jamie to the hospital. She got to the hospital and rushed into the emergency room.  
  
"Is doctor Blackman here?" "She said to bring Jamie by this morning if she still had a fever."  
  
"Name?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Jamie Victoria Mirano," Rory replied.  
  
"Right this way Mrs. Mirano, the doctor will be here soon."  
  
Rory was lead to an examine room and she laid Jamie on the table. The doctor came into the room and took Jamie's temperature.  
  
"104, my goodness, was it this high when you called me last night?" Doctor Blackman asked.  
  
"No, it was only 100.2, and she wasn't this lethargic." Rory responded almost in tears.  
  
"Well, I want to keep her for a few days, see if I can get her temperature down and find out why it's so high." Doctor Blackman said as she called for a nurse to get Jamie admitted.  
  
They took Jamie down to the pediatrics unit and put her in a crib in room three. They drew some blood and hooked an I.V up to her arm. Soon she was asleep and Rory went to call Jess. Jess answered after the second ring and Rory told him about Jamie and then broke into sobs.  
  
"What am I gonna do, I can't lose Jamie, I can't lose her like I lost Jessie." Rory sobbed into the phone.  
  
"I'm coming over, I'll be there in ten minutes, please don't cry." Jess hung up and got in his car and rushed to the hospital.  
  
The doctor lowered Jamie's temperature to 99.3 and discovered that she had chicken pox. Because she was only nine months, the doctor decided to keep her in the hospital until she was well again. Jamie was in the hospital for two weeks until she was well enough to go home. Rory was at her bedside everyday she was there.  
  
Finally, Jamie came home. Rory and Jess started to talk about trying to have another baby. Lane and Dave start picking names for the babies. February 5th dawned cold and Rory set up the house for little Jamie's 1st birthday. It had been a very interesting year. Lane was huge, at six months the twins were very active and kept her moving by kicking every five minutes. She couldn't wait till they were born in three months. Jess and Rory had finally decided to have another child and were waiting for some test results. Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Luke, Lane, Dave, Jess and Rory spend the day celebrating little Jamie's birthday.  
  
Two weeks later Rory gets a phone call, she's pregnant again. She goes to visit Jess at work and tells him the good news. He took off work and they went out to lunch to celebrate.  
  
May 11th dawned bright, warm and early. Lane woke up at 6:30 to her water breaking. She woke Dave up and he drove her to the hospital. At the hospital Dave called Jess and Rory and they rushed over. Rory was three months pregnant and she already looked like she was seven months. Dr. Blackman was the doctor who delivered Jessie, Jamie, and now Lane's twins. After being in labor for five hours Parker Noel and Peyton Nicole Morgan were born three minutes apart, Parker weighting 6lbs, 4 oz, and Peyton weighting 6lbs, 6 oz. Three days later Lane and Dave snuggled the twins into car seats and drove home to their new lives as parents.  
  
The summer past quietly and Jamie and the twins grew. Jamie was walking and talking in baby talk and the twins cooed and smiled all day. On October 1st Rory woke up and just felt tired. That afternoon she went into labor and was rushed to the hospital. She wasn't due till mid November and was scared; the baby was coming too soon. Rory spent 12 hours in labor until she delivered a baby boy, Joshua Lucas weighting 4lbs, 9 oz. Ten minutes later she delivered a little girl, Emilie Paris, weighting 3lbs, 6 oz. and finally five minutes later, another boy, Caleb Dean, weighting 4lbs, 4 oz. The boys were doing well for their age and were cleaned up and given to Rory. Emilie was extremely small and was taken to the neonatal ICU. She was on a ventilator and kept under heat lamps for warmth. Joshua and Caleb were kept in the hospital for two weeks and then were allowed to go home with Rory and Jess. Emilie was still in an incubator but breathing on her own. She was kept in the hospital for another two weeks and finally joined her brothers and family at home.  
  



End file.
